Sugar-High Michi and the Neptune Knight
by Silent Knight
Summary: Michiru's always the calm quiet, elegant one of all the senshi..right? Well, sometimes, that can change. Michiru's officially sugar-high and goes insane! Then she meets up with the Neptune Knight, who challenges her to a one-on-one duel. Uhh...good luck?


Heh! This is a VERY crazy fanfic! People get VERY out of character! Although..the end of this one isn't SO bad. I was originally going to make it one big fanfic, but I decided to split it into two chapters! :D. Anyway, I really do hope you enjoy it! Please R/R! Thanks!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sugar-High Michi, and the Neptune Knight

By: MiyokoAinoKou

Chapter 1: Crazy Michi

It was a dreadfully hot day, the sun scorching down upon Tokyo. In the center of Juuban Park, Kaioh Michiru walked lazily around, hot, tired, and restless. 

Her shoulder-length teal hair clung to her neck in her sweat. Marine hues scanning the grassy ground of the park, as she began to become more and more agitated by the moment. 

" I'm booorrreeeedddd!" The usually quiet and calm beauty of waters complained and groaned miserably to no one in particular.

" I'm bored bored bored bored bored!!" What had happened to this elegant Senshi of Waters? Well, it might have something to do with eating those 5 large birthday cakes the night before. Now, she was high and sugar, and well, a bit out of character.

She groaned again in exasperation, and then raised her head to the sky, spreading her arms out beside her in a demanding state. " What can't something happen right now?! Why not even a youma attack?! Huh? What happened to the times when you WANTED to kill us?! Stupid evil people!" 

Wrinkling her nose in a childish sort of way, she stomped her foot and let out a sigh.

" I swear, just ATTACK!! For heaven sakes, I WANT you to come and try and kill me?! I'm begging you, try and kill me RIGHT NOW!!" 

Then almost all the way across the city, a deserted office building collapsed, sending out a loud crash and boom, dust rising everywhere; this, caught the attention of Michiru.

Joyously, she jumped up giving a delighted squeal. " Oo!! Something's come!" Without hesitation, she took off running to the direction of the fallen building; Just completely ignoring the fact it was miles away.

~*~

Two towers away from where the building had collapsed, a man stood watching the whole thing. His deep teal covered outfit went perfectly with his deep blue hair, his cape blowing in the breeze of the high altitude and shimming like the ocean wave. 

His pale pink lips pressed together in a thin line, as the corners crept up into a smirk.

Long digits traced over a mirror--like the one Sailor Neptune carried, as he peered straight into it.

" Sailor Neptune...where are you?"

~*~

Haruka was running around the park, as usual, she never stayed still. Setsuna and Hotaru watched as she ran for her pleasure, both of them sitting under the shade of a tree. 

The black hair child let out a giggle, as she watched her 'Haruka-papa' run as freely and quickly as the wind. " Haruka-papa's fast Setsuna-mama."

A garnet eye opened, as she looked at Haruka, and then she closed it again, nodding her head. " Mnnhmm.."

Wind rushing by, blonde hair whipping her forehead, this was what she loved. The peace, quiet, calm, of the wind and running. It was just perfe-

" Holy Cow!" The blonde jumped out of the way just in time, as Michiru speed by, in a blur of teal and aqua, shouting and yelling;

" OH OH OH!! A BADDIE GUY!! YAY!! YAHOO!! ME ME ME!! KILL ME FIRST!! I WANNA DIE AND COME BACK TO LIFE AGAIN!! IT'S FUN FUN FUN!!! I VOLUNTEER!!! ME ME ME!!!"

Hotaru and Setsuna shot up from their sitting position and watched in shock and amazement as Michiru dashed off, leaving a bewildered Haruka to stare and be covered by her trail of dust. 

The wise red eyes of the Time God widened, her mouth dropped open at the same time. " Alrighty.....then..."

Hotaru seemed to be in the same state of shock and confusion as her other two 'parents.' She had never seen Michiru act like that. To her, Michiru was perfect, flawless, and the most elegant and calm a woman could get. But seeing her like this, well, it made her have some second thoughts. 

Her 13 year old head raised up, to look at Setsuna, as she managed to stumble out her words. " Michiru-mama scares me sometimes.." She turned to look back at the small road Michiru had made in her hurried dash, then gulped, " Yeah she does, a LOT." 

Setsuna didn't say anything just merely nodded.

Haruka, meanwhile, was staring, baffled. Actually, no words could express what she thought of her Michiru at this moment; well maybe crazy--no INSANE was more like it. " I think....some alien came and took over Michiru's body." She flinched slightly hearing Michiru's faint yelling, then nodded knowingly. " yep..they did."

Unable to say anything, Setsuna grabbed Hotaru by the arm and began to run after Michiru, pulling Haruka along the way.

" Setsuna-mama! Where are we going?!"

" After Michiru! If she's acting like this, who KNOWS what she could do!"

Of course, still being a child, Hotaru's mind wondered to Michiru making everyone dye their hair the same color as her, get contacts so they had the same color as her's, play violin, paint, be well-mannered, etc..etc. Her Violet eyes widened in her imagination, and she broke free of Setsuna's grasp and began running on her own.

" Hurry! I don't want to live in a world of Michirus!!!" Screaming in fear, she ran ahead of Setsuna, who was still dragging a befuddled looking Haruka. 

~*~

At last, the Water Warrior reached the site of devastation. She began to squeak and jump up in excitement, then stopped, seeing that there was no one there.

" Hey! What kind of a rip-off is this?! I came all the way over here to get a good fight and there's not ONE STINKIN' PERSON?!?! YOU FRUIT CAKE PEOPLE!!!" 

She ranted and ranted, throwing a fit and flailing immaturely in her state of mental illness. 

~*~

Two towers away the man looked down and watched the woman down below, ranting and screaming in her disappointment. She looked oddly familiar. Drawing his hand up, he placed the mirror up to the light, and an image began to show. 

It was of Sailor Neptune, elegant, calm beautiful and peaceful. Then a light passed over and the picture changed to the ranting aqua hair girl down below.

His jaw dropped open in horror, as he looked from his mirror, to the woman, and then to the mirror again.

" No way! That insane little brat is Sailor Neptune?!" He didn't want to believe, it, but the mirror never lied. Grumbling and muttering darkly, he placed the mirror back so it was hidden in his cape, and drew out a small bubble blower.

" Alright, let's try this..." Taking in a HUGE breath of air, he blew furiously at the bubble-blower, and then a small bubble formed. His eyes narrowed as he sweat dropped, looking at the puny thing that was meant to be his transportation item. 

" Alright then...let's try this again." He tried again, and this time be barely managed to succeed. Laughing in a fake triumphant manner, he stepped inside the bubble and began to float down to the ground. 

~*~

Rant rant rant. Scream scream scream. Yell yell yell. Throw random food name. Rant rant rant...you get the point.

She stomped her foot, threw dust, did everything she could to express her anger and dissatisfaction. 

" FRUIT CAKE PEOPLE WHO ARE A CHEAP SAKE AND FAKED THIS WHOLE BUILD CRASH DOWN IN THE CITY TO GET THE UNDIVIDED ATTENTION OF A PERFECTLY INNOCENT YOUNG GIRL WHO WAS BORED OUT OF HER FRIGGING MIND!!! I CURSE YOU!! TAKE THIS!!" Grabbing an apple out of her pocket(Oo?) she threw it at the ground and began stomping on it.

" DIE DIE DIE!!" Oh yes, it was confirmed, at exactly this moment, July 21st, 2002, Thursday, at the time of 3:15, Kaioh Michiru, had officially snapped, and traveled to the world of Moo Cows and Cotton Candy....where's the camera?!

Finally, she calmed down a little, JUST a little, and crossed her arms in a pout. " I'm bored!"

A deep laugh rang out--actually it was kinda lame and dull--and someone behind her spoke. " Are you? My little Senshi of Neptune?"

She spun around, and turned to face a man in a knight's costume, float down towards her in a giant....bubble?

An eyebrow arched, as she stared at the man with a look of insanity in her eyes. " Hi?"

The man laughed. " Haha! Senshi of Neptune, do you not remember me?!"

She shook her head. " Uhh...no?"

" Oh.." He snapped his fingers, " Rats. This is not going by my plan." Clearing his throat, he stood in a dramatic--in Michiru's eyes corny--pose. " Do you want to know who I am?!"

She shook her head again, " No, not really..."

" I'll tell you anyway." Another dramatic--lame--pose. " I, am the Knight of the Planet of Waters! Protector of the Triton Castle!" He did some really corny thing with some fake looking sword he pulled out, and then in yet another 'dramatic' pose. " I am the supposed-to-be-husband-of the Princess of Neptune! the Neptune Knight!"

Michiru Stared. 

He sweat dropped. " Is this impressing you?"

" As much as dust bunnies.."

" Toilets!" He snapped his fingers again.

" You're mental..."

" Look at you!"

" I am PERFECTLY calm." 

" You are not."

" Yes I am!!" 

" NO YOU'RE NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT." A gust of wind picked up, and caught the bubble, making it drift away from Michiru. 

" No no no no no!!! Stop! Bad bubble!!"

Michiru doubled over in a fit of giggles, and she began to wave cheerfully at the Knight. " Bye bye!"

" No no no!! How do I stop this?!" Light bulb in head clicks on. " I know!" Pulling out his--fake--sword, he poked the bubble with the tip of it, and the bubble popped. 

" I'm free I'm free!" Then he came to sudden realization that he couldn't fly, or had any means of supporting himself up in the air. " Uh oh.....AHHHH!!!"

He began to drop, as Michiru watched sparkles in her eyes. " Wow..."

About 3 feet from the ground, his cape was caught on an outstretched bar of metal, which prevented him from being crushed to death. Letting out a sigh of relief, he jumped down, and dusted himself off.

" Now..anyway..like I was saying."

Michiru looked at him questionably.

" I'm looking for the Female Warrior of Neptune!" 

" Oh ok."

Sweat drop. " Let's try this again...I'm looking for the Female Warrior of Neptune!"

" You said that already."

More sweatdrops. 'Is she REALLY Sailor Neptune?' " Alright...ONE LAST TIME. I'm looking for the Female Warrior of NEPTUNE!!"

Blink. " I heard you, I'm not deaf."

Anime fall. " No way she's Sailor Neptune."

" Michiru?!"

Both Knight and Senshi turned their heads to see Setsuna and Hotaru run up to them, Setsuna STILL dragging Haruka along.

Michiru giggled in a girlish way, " Setsuna-mama!"

Setsuna sweat dropped, as well as Hotaru. " Erm...hi Michiru."

Once the three reached the last member of their family, Michiru immediately clung to all three, hugging them tightly. " I missed you all!!" 

" Michiru-mama...it's only been 20 minutes.."

" I KNOW!! YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS?!"

" Exactly 120 seconds?"

" EXACTLY!!" 

Hotaru rolled her eyes and Setsuna rubbed the bridge of her nose, and Haruka...

" MICHIRU!! THE ALIUMS HAVE GOTTEN YOU!!! OH POOR MICHI!!" She clung to Michiru and hugged her neck, burying her face in Michiru's hair. 

Simultaneously Setsuna and Hotaru slapped their forehead in frustration. 

" We don't KNOW them."

Michiru blinked. " Ruka??"

" YOU REMEMBER!!"

She giggled. " Silly Ruka, there are no such things as Aliums...only Aliens." She nodded matter-of-factly.

" Oh...." She gave a scream and hugged Michiru tighter, "THE ALIENS HAVE GOT YOU!!!!!!" She continued to sob hysterically, she buried her face in Michiru's hair even deeper. 

" Aliens will come and take you away and pull your brain out through your nose, and feed it and your bowels to ant eaters, the moo cows shall take over the land and then the teddy grams will come and eat up the moo cows, therefore dominating the world, and causing thousands of icky cucumbers to come around and spray cumber juice on your face making you to become mentally insane and forget everything, not even mention the giant stampeding elephants with...PINK bow ties in their hair!!! THINK ABOUT IT MICHI!! PINK!!! And the rest of you will be fed to the egg plants and giraffes!!!!"

" Oh my Kami....HARUKA TENOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" The rather annoyed Guardian of Time closed her eyes to control her outburst.

Haruka's head suddenly jerked up, as she cleared her throat and smoothed out her shirt, and took a deep breath. " ........I'm done."

" Thank you.." Setsuna rubbed her temples. " I pity myself.."

Shaking her head, Hotaru tore her attention away from her crazy family, and caught sight of the man dressed in teal. " Hi?"

The man glared, at Haruka, and then looked to Hotaru. " Yes?"

" Can we help you?"

He looked to Michiru, who was now giggling insanely, and then nodded. " Yes."

" How?"

Turning his head, he looked at the 13 year old, " I want the Senshi of Neptune."

Surprised, Hotaru stepped slightly away from him. " Senshi of Neptune?"

Setsuna's garnet eyes narrowed as she looked at the man. " Who are you?" 

" He's the Neptune Knight!!" Michiru yelled out and started giggling again.

Haruka's right brow arched, as she looked at Michiru, well, at least Haruka was back to normal. Turning to face the man, he shoot him an icy glare. " Neptune Knight huh?"

" You heard her."

Haruka sneered, and looked to Setsuna. " Explain."

Setsuna sighed, as she began. " Back in the Silver Millennium, all us Senshi had a Knight from our planet that took care of us, the same way we did for the princess and the citizens of our planets. But, before the attack came down on the Moon Kingdom by the Negaverse, the Knights had left to join in a battle of the Planets." She stopped to take a breath and then continued.

" They were expected to come back of course, and return to help defend, but they never did. No one knows what happened to them. Someone one claimed to have seen a knight clad in teal to wander around the Neptune and Uranus places at nighttime, but it was never confirmed. And when the attack of the Negaverse came, well, that was the end of that."

She shrugged her shoulders and looked to the Neptune Knight, going further into detail. " Unlike us Senshi, the Knights never had the gift for eternal life, not even reincarnation. One Knight did, which was Prince Endymion. Instead of having the gift of eternal life, the Knights were given the opportunity of live exactly a 200 years, that is, unless they were killed by the blade of the highest ranking knight."

Haruka stared at Setsuna, and then to the Neptune Knight. " And we didn't know this..because?"

She shrugged again. " No idea. But I know this because of my duty at the Time Gate."

" Hey, if we ALL had Knights, that means I had one too. Holy cow no! I HOPE I killed mine!"

The descendent of Cronus shook her head at the Senshi of the Wind. " Haruka, having a Knight didn't always mean you were in love with them."

" Oh...I hope I killed him anyway."

A sigh, " Haruka..."

The blonde nodded, as she placed her hand on her chin. " I see.." Then she shot a look at the Neptune Knight, questioning Setsuna further on. " So, since he's here and not dead, you're saying out of all the Planetary Knights, that HE was the only one that survived?"

Setsuna nodded, " I guess so."

" Damn right!"

" Ooh, you wash that mouth of yours out with soap."

The Knight growled at Haruka's remark, and then faced all four women. " I am the only who did survive, and I was the one wandering around the Neptune and Uranus Palaces."

" Oh! We have a stalker here!"

" Haruka-papa!"

" Haruka..."

" Sorry!"

Sighing, Setsuna looked to the Knight. " Why are you here?"

A dark look seemed to spread on his face(--; wow)

" To get my revenge.."

" Revenge? That's very lame."

" HARUKA!"

" What?!"

Ignoring the tomboy, the man continued. " Yes, revenge. my revenge to find the Sailor Senshi of Neptune and kill her."

" WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!??!" Haruka's rage built up in her sudden outburst and Hotaru's eyes hardened, and Setsuna stood up. 

" Oh, ok! Good luck!" 

Setsuna, Hotaru, and Haruka spun around, to see a crazy Michiru giggling and waving to the Knight, giving him confidence. " I wish you lots of luck!"

Well, at that, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Haruka sweat dropped, and then smiled nervously at their mental friend. " Uhh..Michiru?"

" Yes Setsuna?"

" I hate to break it to you Michiru-mama.."

" Yes Hotaru-chan?"

" But Michiru..."

" Yes Haruka?"

" You ARE the Senshi of Neptune." All three stated this plainly to her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Michiru stopped her giggling, and looked at her three, her head tilted to the side in that cocky way. " I am?"

All three nodded, nervous smiles plastered on their faces. 

Michiru looked puzzled for a moment, and then she broke into a smile clasping her hands together joyously as she caught on to it. " Oh yes! I remember now! I AM Sailor Neptune!"

Anime fall, anime fall, anime fall, sweat drop.

" Kami..."

Looking tensely at Michiru, the three other Outer Senshi stood up, and then whirled around to face the Neptune Knight.

" Leave."

" Oh I don't think so."

" Oh I think so..."

" I think not."

" I think yes."

" I think not."

" I think yes."

" I think not."

" I think yes."

" I think not."

" I think yes."

" I think not."

" I think yes."

" No." (Copy and paste comes very handy..)

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No, but how about this? I have a one on one battle with Sailor Neptune. I win, she lives, and gets to be my bride, that is if I don't kill her. She wins, and you three can decide what to do."

Haruka snorted. " Not a chance." Her hand plunged into her pocket, as she drew out her henshin pen and stuck it in the air. " Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!"

He smirked. " Should have known.."

In a matter of minutes Sailor Uranus then stood in place of where Haruka one was, her Sword clutched defensively in one hand. 

" Don't you come near the girl."

The Knight shook his head. " Ah well, if it isn't the Uranus Senshi. I'm so glad to have run into you. And where are the rest of the Outer Senshi ne?"

Setsuna and Hotaru exchanged glances then nodded. Stepping foreword, both pulling out their henshin pens.

" Right here..."

" It was kinda obvious too..."

" Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!" 

" Saturn Crystal Power Make Up!"

In flashes of Green and Purple, sailors Pluto and Saturn were standing in pace of Setsuna and Hotaru, both holding their staffs out dangerously. 

" And you're joined us. How nice." He smiled falsely, then turned his attention back to Uranus. 

" Now, are you going to attack me? I'd really enjoy a fight with you too. But I'd love one even more with the woman who was supposed to be my wife."

Uranus spat. " Ahh...bug off!' 

The Knight saw the anger break through in Uranus, he began to reply to that, when Michiru stepped up between the two. 

" I'll do it!"

Pluto and Saturn turned to look at Neptune in bafflement, as Uranus let out a yell.

" WHAT?!"

Michiru giggled and shrugged her shoulders. " How bad could it be?!"

" Uhh...Michiru-mama VERY bad."

" Michiru, none of us is responsible for your death bill. Or even Hospital fee."

The rather spaced out Senshi waved a hand at Saturn and Pluto, and giggled again. " Oh pish posh!" She turned her head and faced the Neptune Knight, she held out a hand, for the Neptune Knight, and herself to shake. 

" I take your challenge! Do you accept?"

" Michiru!"

" Silly Haruka, don't worry."

" With the state of mental illness you're in right now..how can we NOT?"

" I agree with Setsuna."

Michiru placed her hands on her hips and frowned. " TO BAD."

A slow simper and his hand shot out taking that of Michiru's firmly, and shaking it. 

" I do."

Michiru smiled in her own little insane giggling way, and she suddenly raised her hand in the air. With the flick of her wrist, her henshin pen materialized out of thin air. Grasping it, she smiled and yelled out. 

" NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" 

A flash of aqua light, and Sailor Neptune stood in a pose before the Knight.

" Are you ready?" The Knight seemed almost too confident.

The crazy Senshi nodded, giggling as she did before. " Of course, let the duel began!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ohoho! This should be interesting! A Crazy Hyper Mental Michiru in a duel against a Mental Neptune Knight? Who's gonna win?! Actually, the ending is not at all what you think. Anyway, please enjoy! Oh yea, and I almost forget, this is based on a RP me and my friend did a while back. I changed it a little because I couldn't remember all the details, anyway, I wanna give credit to all of them..so..:

Neptune Knight/Haruka/Sailor Uranus: Julie

Hotaru/Sailor Saturn: Vicki

Setsuna/Sailor Pluto: Ashley

Michiru/Sailor Neptune: Me! 

:D Got it?! Good! Don't give me all the credit! Please R/R! I hope you liked it!

Embrace the Galaxy/:/Search for your Love

-MiyokoAinoKou


End file.
